The present invention relates to a display device comprising a display and front panel.
Display devices with a display are known from the prior art, for example US 2009/0136723. Display devices according to the prior art, which are used in automobile construction, generally comprise an inner panel made of metal. These panels fulfill, in addition to mechanical properties, in particular the function of ESD (Electro Static Discharge) protection. A display device of this type is then generally provided with an optical aperture. The display is thus of very broad and thick construction and is generally very expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, it is susceptible to fouling.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a display device that does not exhibit the disadvantages of the prior art.
The object is achieved with a display device with a display and a front panel, wherein the front panel is made of plastic and is at least partly provided with a metallic coating, which is applied by physical vapor separation, wherein the metallic coating is earthed.